Existing garments that protect different areas of the human body typical are not designed for individuals with limited mobility, such as but not limited to elderly individuals. Passing the hands or feet first and subsequently the remainder the arms and legs, respectively, into the garment before pulling into position for example may be difficult. For example, the device may require stepping into the garment, such as but not limited to shorts, and pulling back up to the waist. Thus, there is a need in the art for overcoming the issues of existing devices. The present embodiments may provide these individuals with limited mobility the opportunity to dress oneself with the garment relative to the human body to offer protection from injury.